Meriadoc Dace-Ridley
Meridac Dace-Ridley is a writer and a minor politician who currently lives in Stormwind. He was born in Moonbrook and was educated in the Turnbull School. He has a daughter, Erewent. He is kind hearted, but often comes of as cold to some people.. He always tries his hardest in what he enjoys and always provides for his daughter.He is a member of the Stormwind Party for Labour. Appearance Meridac has grey eyes, and straw coloured hair. He wears a relativley tattered Emrald green jacket. He also wears a white shirt and a maroon cravat. He has exceptionally pale skin, and his eyes are extremely alert. Early Life Meridac was the son of a lawyer, from Stormwind. At the age of two his father died and he and his mother went to live with his paternal Uncle,James Park, in Moonbrook. Henry was a Captain in the Grand Alliance Army, and as a result he was often away, so Meridac grew up with his mother and the one servant, Marlin. Education Meridac boarded at Turnbull all the way up to the age of 18. His teachers called him a 'Bellow average student, with a gift for writing and public speaking. Needs to improve in languages.' During his time their he wrote many dark poems such as 'The Crying Sun'. After completing his time at Turnbull, he went on to the Old University of Stormwind and obtained a degree in Finance, under the instruction of his Uncle. He also met the woman he was later to marry, Jocelyn Dace. 23-29 years old After university, Meridac moved into a house in Moonbrook. He worked at His Majesty's Office for the Kingdoms Economy. He also wrote a political essay 'If Every Man was the Kings Executioner' which argued against democracy holding too much sway over the Kingdom. At 26 he married Jocelyn Dace, and 9 months later, his only daughter Erewent Ridley was born. at the age of 29 he wrote his first fiction book'A Maid at Sea',which was a book about a Woman who joins the Stormwind navy.Reviewrs called it the 'Most dark, yet humorus book one could read!'. It was a bestseller in Gilneas, and his home town of Moonbrook. The Dace-Ridleys moved into a pleasant house in Stormwind. 29-31 years old Meridac spent much of his 29 and 30 year old life travelling to Gilneas to bookshops and members of the Public. This all had a toll on his wife Jocelyn,. When Meridac finally returned home, Jocelyn was extremely ill, and one night, she cpassed away. It is unknown how. This brought so much sadness and rage into Meridac, that for a year, no-one saw him. At the end of this seclusion, namely Jocelyns 31th Birthday, Meridac released a new book,'Why the Moon Cries' It is arguably one of his best books. It is about a teenage female Elf who commits suicide. Some people believe it was written to explain to Erewent about her Mums death. Current Life Meridac lives in Stormwind with his daughter. HeCategory:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Writing Category:Politicians